


Ike Likes, Ike Likes Alot

by Kenkitshadow, sirius16



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: sirius: Happy New Year! I had planned to post a new fic every week this year but I kept forgetting, so here is my first (rather late) entry.  I had planned to post this next week, but AO3 ate the draft I had planned for this week, so I went with this one instead
Relationships: Ike Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sin Corps





	Ike Likes, Ike Likes Alot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirius: Happy New Year! I had planned to post a new fic every week this year but I kept forgetting, so here is my first (rather late) entry. I had planned to post this next week, but AO3 ate the draft I had planned for this week, so I went with this one instead

Kyle and Stan are playing a fighting game on the couch of their apartment, Kyle is on the verge of losing and decides to use a dirty trick. He leans over and licks Stan’s ear making the boy moan and shiver, giving Kyle an opening to finish Stan. ”That's cheating!”

“All’s fair in love and war, Stanny.”

"Fuck you, Kyle, I demand a rematch!"

“No, no, a deal's a deal. Best out of 3 matches. You lost, that means you gotta do one request from me. No matter what it is.”

Stan blushed a little at the implications his husband could do with that. But was immediately disappointed when Kyle pulled out a letter and passed it to him. He opens it and reads;

* * *

_Dear older bro... Um, I’ve seen you and Stan since I was little playing and fooling around. I’ve been curious since I was 8 but never had the courage to approach you guys for guidance till this week. Now that you guys are 17, on your own, and legally married out in the open... um... could you or Stan show me the ropes?_

_I’m sorry if it is awkward but...since mom and dad kicked you out when they found out you were gay, I didn’t want to ask them. If you decide you want to help me learn about how to use these feelings, I’ll be at the City Wok for the next week at 1 pm. If you don’t want to or can’t help me...I’ll not speak to you about this again and I’m sorry._

_I love you, brother._

* * *

Stan read the note over and over as his breathing grew more frantic. “Wait, you...you want me to...but he’s YOUR brother! I can’t just-” Stan looked at Kyle who was rubbing the back of his neck ashamed. 

“I know he’s my brother but...dude, you are _sooo_ more comfortable with this sort of thing. I mean when we came out at 13 you came out swinging. Yeah in school and town I was the one that got the homohaters to fuck off and stop harassing us, but you challenged how everyone acted around us and made them all think deeper on it. I mean you were a gay rights activist for your dog when we were 10 and used that as a building block to tackle the stereotypes thrown at us when we came out. Listen, what I’m saying is I can defend my brother from our parents and in general but for learning...for like, understanding what he is getting into. That’s your field dude, ‘sides"—an ear to ear grin formed on his face—"a deal is a deal. That’s my request, so no ifs, ands or buts.”

Stan blushed at the compliments and KNEW Kyle was slyly using them to win his mind over, but knowing it and stopping it from happening were two different things. 

Stan sighed defeatedly. “Ok... fine. I’ll go down to City Wok and hear him out I guess. Let me just make up some notes or something and I’ll plan this out for tomorr... what?” Kyle was shifting in his seat darting his eyes back and forth.

“Well...you see, I kinda got the letter last Saturday. So…”

Stan’s eyes widened slowly as he looked at his smartwatch: _July 22, Sat. 13:20_ “Aw- Awwww...” as he whined looking at his watch Kyle couldn’t help but chuckle at the cute frustrated noise. “Really!? Kyle, you wait till’ LITERALLY the last minute to get me to do this?” Stan grumbled as he hurriedly threw on his clothes that he had folded up on the armrest of his couch. 

Kyle licked his lips, groping himself as he watched Stan’s toned ass swivel and his limp dick sway around as he got dressed. Kyle couldn’t help but admire his love’s thin toned frame as he thinks _‘Damn...if we had more time I’d probably lick him down and suck him off before he went. It’d help his mind at least... oh well.’_

Stan turned to tell Kyle off again as he put on his trademark beanie with a red poof ball and saw his husband sitting there, stroking his rock hard 5 incher. He winked at Stan, who blushed and huffed away, shaking his head as he walked out the house, not even trying to hide his own hardening 7 inches.

The City Wok was nearly empty with only two other sets of people on the opposite side from Ike. Ike was so sad, he’d really been hoping that his brother would come to his aid. But it’s been a week with no response in the slightest. 

He hadn’t even touched his soup as he softly cried into his folded arms thinking to himself, “Was it too direct? Does he not want to help in case mom and dad find out? Does he hate me? Maybe he thinks I’m too young...B-but they were doing things a lot more than jerking off at 12... I-I don’t understand.” Ike looked at his watch again. It was 1:35 PM and he felt his heart sink in toxic sorrow. One thought stabbed at him, “I...I’m in this alone.” 

Slowly Ike got up leaving his soup and went to leave when Stan came blasting through the door out of breath, shocking the kid. They lock eyes for a solid second before Stan put his hand to his chest and sighed relieved. “Oh _*pant*_ ok _*pant*_ I made it before you left _*pant*_ good.”

Ike looked down and away from Stan blushing slightly, “I...I thought- I thought you guys weren’t coming...” he fought tears in his eyes again not wanting to cry in front of Stan, but they leaked out when he looked up at Stan’s soft expression. In three quick paces, Stan closed the distance between him and the kid and wrapped him in a close embrace. 

Ike flinched at the hug and whimpered as his fear was bulldozed over by his lust. Stan was really sweaty, he had run the 2 miles from their apartment to the City Wok in his brown jacket and failed to realize that he’d been wearing it for a week without a proper wash. 

Needless to say, Ike hugged Stan back and nuzzled into the brown fabric. 

One whiff of Stan’s strong sweat made the kid blush like a cherry as his mind panics, _‘No no-no-no...Mmmm...This is S-Stan’s scent, it makes me s-s-so warm.’_ Ike feels himself throb as his whole body shakes.

Stan is completely oblivious and simply pats Ike on the head assuming he is shaking and crying. “Hey, hey, it's ok, Ike. I’m sorry it took so long. I’m here now so...let's just sit and eat and chat. ok?” 

Ike whimpers but nods his head, letting go from the hug and quickly sliding into the booth as he hides his hardening length under the table. 

“So...is Kyle coming too?” Ike asked looking into Stan’s eyes. Stan flinched slightly, not wanting to hurt Ike’s feelings and his eyes darted down and left, “No um,he uh, he couldn’t make it and wanted me to come instead.” 

Ike pursed his lips and pouted, “You’re lying...I can tell from your eyes.” 

Stan locked eyes with the smart quizzical kid, “Um...Ok. He was embarrassed to come and talk to you about all this. Not that I’m any less shy on the topic but...Kyle asked me to come in his stead, feeling I’d have a better idea of what you wanted to know.”

Ike looked down disappointed but understood, “OK... So, um, he’s not mad or anything, right?” 

Stan placed his strong hand on Ike’s notably smaller one drawing him to look at him. “No, Ike. Your brother loves you. He just doesn’t know how to explain this stuff to you without sounding like a little bitch, hehehe. ‘Sides it probably isn’t a good idea for your parents to hear of you and him talking in private like this.” 

the mention of his parents made Ike’s eyes darken. “Honestly I wish I could just leave, ever since they kicked him out a few months ago they’ve been nothing but vile toward gays in general and him in particular. They even had the nerve to demand if- h-he ever touched me! They said that Kyle was a d-deviant and- and...” 

Stan hated the look in the kid’s eyes so close to tears. Stan patted his hand, “Hey, hey, it’s ok buddy. You know, if you do feel certain after we talk that you are gay and you don’t want to be burnt by your parents, we could have you move in with us over at Kenny’s apartments. After all, the rent is basically free as long as your brother and I work 4 or more days at Butters’ gentlemen’s eatery.” 

Ike’s eyes lit up as he smiled with so much relief and hope. Tears dripping down his face as he said shakily, “I...I would love that. Thank you, Stan.”

“No problem, little guy,” Stan responded, reaching over to playfully ruffle Ike’s hair. “I know that if Kyle knew about what your parents were doing, he’d march in there and take you away from there himself, and you’re technically my brother-in-law, which makes you family, so, of course we’ll help you out.” 

Ike flushed a brilliant scarlet as Stan put his hand on his head again and ruffled his hair, basking in the gentle touch of his puppy crush. His dick jumped as he caught another whiff of the scent from Stan’s briefly exposed pits before he put his hand back down.

Stan, assuming Ike was embarrassed about needing Kyle to bail him out, sought to reassure him. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with asking for and getting help when you need it, we all need help sometimes,” Stan soothed.

“Y-yeah,” Ike stuttered, trying to calm down and appear normal, grateful that Stan was not tipped off to what was really causing his embarrassment. He subtly adjusted his dick in his pants as Stan continued to speak.

“So…” Stan began, drumming his fingers on the table awkwardly as he tried to figure out how best to breach the subject of basically the gay version of _The Talk_ with Ike.

Fortunately for Stan, despite his shyness from being around his crush, Ike still did have questions he wanted to be answered, and even if it wasn’t Kyle who would be answering them, Stan was still like an older brother to him. Despite how embarrassing it was to ask his crush about these kinds of things, Stan’s tender demeanor and relaxed aura helped put Ike at ease.

‘ _Maybe it was better that it was Stan instead of Kyle, after all,_ ’ Ike contemplated, thinking about how awkward having this discussion would’ve been with Kyle instead of Stan.

“So...is homosexuality a sin?” Ike asked tentatively, flinching as the words left his mouth.

Breathing a sigh of relief as Ike took over initiating the discussion before frowning, adopting a pensive look as he tried to figure out the best way to answer Ike’s question.

“A lot of religious books from different cultures say that homosexuality is a sin, yeah,” Stan started, Ike’s face contorting into a frown as what Stan was saying hurt him. As Stan saw the hurt on Ike’s face, he panicked, rapidly flailing his arms and blurted out the rest of his thought. “But just because those books say so doesn’t mean it’s true. I mean, we’ve all met Jesus, and he doesn’t seem to have a problem with it, and he’d know better than any book written by people right? Oh, but you’re Jewish, Jesus doesn’t mean the same thing to you guys right…?” Stan blurted, trailing off at the end, concerned he’d made things worse.

But Ike had perked up at the second part of his statement, feeling much better knowing that homosexuality being sinful was not at all settled doctrine. The mental burden he’d been carrying since his parents kicked Kyle out had finally been lifted off his shoulders and he was already feeling better than he had in a long time.

“Yeah, you’re right, thanks, Stan,” Ike said, a small smile on his face.

 _‘Oh thank God,_ ’ Stan thought relieved as he saw Ike’s spirits lift, glad that he didn’t end up crushing them after all. ‘ _Glad to see him smiling, at least. He’s pretty cute when he’s smiling._ ’

“You’re welcome, dude,” Stan replied, sending a smile at Ike, causing his heart rate to spike.

‘My older brother is _so_ lucky,’ Ike complained to himself, practically swooning over Stan. ‘Though, they _do_ look good together,’ he mused, remembering the time he walked in on Stan pounding Kyle’s ass, the imagery resulting in his first-ever masturbation session.

“So,” Stan continued, snapping Ike out of his reminiscence, “what else do you want to know about?”

“Masturbation!” Ike blurted out before he caught himself, his mind still on what he had done that night when he saw Kyle and Stan together, flushing once more as he realized what he just said.

Stan was taken aback by Ike’s interjection, blushing a little before collecting himself, determined to answer Ike’s questions as best as he could. “Well, that’s when you um...You use your hands to—” Stan began before Ike interrupted him with a giggle.

“Something funny?” Stan asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ike shook his head. “No. It’s just that, I already know about that stuff, I’ve done it before.”

“Then why did you ask?” Stan asked puzzledly, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Is this some kind of a joke?”

Ike began to panic, thinking that Stan was mad at him. As tears threatened to fall again, Ike frantically explained, “N-no, I wasn’t trying to make fun of y-you.”

Stan took note of the look on Ike’s face and realized he was scaring Ike. So he got out of his seat and moved over to Ike’s side of the booth, gesturing at him to budge over so he could sit next to him. Ike complied and Stan sat down next to him. Once seated he scooted over to give Ike a one-handed hug, hoping to reassure him. “Hey, hey, I’m not mad, I believe you. So what, you just have masturbation on your mind? I guess you are a teenager after all...” Stan said, the last part more to himself than to Ike.

Meanwhile, Stan had once again put Ike in a difficult position as Ike was overwhelmed by Stan’s closeness to him, and now Stan was _hugging_ him too. Plus, there was the fact that Stan’s smell hadn’t changed any since first arriving at the restaurant, the musk and proximity of his crush causing Ike to freeze.

Stan noticed that Ike had gone still and became concerned. “Hey, are you alright?” Stan asked with concern dripping from his voice. “Seriously, I’m not mad, you’re a teenage boy, it’s natural for you to think about this kind of stuff,” Stan continued, subconsciously placing a hand on Ike’s thigh. Though, while a subconscious action on Stan’s part, Ike was _very_ aware of Stan’s hand on his thigh. The warmth emanating from Stan’s hand, through his jeans, in such close proximity to his raging boner caused Ike to whimper.

Stan didn’t notice this and continued to prattle on. “I just thought that you were making fun of the time I ended up jackin’ it in San Diego,” not realizing the effect the imagery of him jacking off in public was having on Ike.

Ike was full-on panicking at this point. Between Stan’s hand and his constant blushing, Ike was sure that Stan would discover his secret at any moment and that then Stan would never want to be around him again.

Fortunately for Ike, they were both distracted by when someone called out to Stan. “Hey, Raven.”

Stan’s head and attention snapped towards the front of the restaurant, finding out that it was Henrietta, flanked by the other goths, save for Firkle calling out to him.

“Oh hey, you guys,” Stan called out in greeting, “how have you guys been? And where’s Firkle?”

“He’s already here,” the goth with the red streak in his hair, Pete, dully responded, executing a hair flip for emphasis “He’s actually the reason we’re here,” Henrietta clarified, “he’s been coming here every day for the past like, 4 days at around this time.

“Oh? Why?” Stan asked.

“That’s something you’ll have to ask him,” Michael, the tallest of the goths chimed in. “Speak of the devil, there he is now,” Michael said, pointing to the booth that Firkle was sitting at.

“Hey, Firkle,” Henrietta called out, causing Firkle’s head to snap to attention in her direction. Once she had his attention, she waved him over, a devious smirk on her face as she did so.

Firkle looked over, wild-eyed as he realized what Henrietta was doing, sending her an evil glare as he knew he had no choice but to answer her summons. If he went over, he’d have to sit next to _him_ , but, at the same time, he couldn’t just blow off the other goths for no reason.

Schooling his face into as close to a blank expression as possible, Firkle reluctantly made his way over to the booth with the other goths, former goth, and... _him_. His hands trembled as he made his way over, not that anyone could tell due Firkle shoving them as deep in his pockets as he possibly could.

“Firkle, you remember Raven, right?” Henrietta asked with a shit-eating grin, incredibly amused by this encounter, more so than she’d been about anything in months.

“Hey,” Firkle greeted with a curt nod, refusing to acknowledge Ike sitting next to him.

Henrietta noticed this and struck up a conversation with Stan, then dragged Michael and Pete into it, leaving Firkle and Ike to awkwardly wait in silence for them to finish, Firkle pointedly avoiding Ike’s gaze.

After 5 minutes of awkward silence, Ike decided to break the silence and speak up. “So...um...Firkle...how are things?” he asked, internally cringing at how lame he sounded.

Meanwhile, Firkle was internally panicking. _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, he actually talked to me, what do I say to him?’_

Firkle started blushing when Ike started talking to him, though this went unnoticed by everyone else, except for Stan, who had turned to both of the youngest boys. Filing this information in his memory, he turned back to the other goths to resume his conversation with them. He felt bad about leaving Ike on his own, especially after that opening, but he hadn’t seen the goths in a while and wanted to catch up with them.

As Ike continued to stare at a frozen Firkle, getting his first real good unobstructed look at him, he thought back to all the not-really-encounters he had with the mysterious goth boy. Despite running in very different circles, Ike had seen Firkle around quite a bit as of late. In fact, Ike recalled that one of the goths had just mentioned that Firkle had been coming into the restaurant at around the same time he did for the past four days, but, why...

After another 5 minutes, Henrietta tuned out of the conversation, while Michael and Pete continued their conversation with Stan, discussing music and how things were going with Stan ever since he and Kyle got married as well as Michael and Pete telling Stan about their relationship. As the boys continued that discussion, Henrietta turned her attention to see that her plan was not working out as she had hoped. While Ike was staring at Firkle, Firkle was pointedly avoiding eye-contact. Nevermind the two of them actually talking with each other, they wouldn’t even look at each other.

Still, she remained patient. Another 5 minutes. Then 10 minutes. Then 15. Then finally a half hour had passed without Ike and Firkle talking. Firkle, having had given up on talking to Ike a while ago, had gotten out his phone and was listening to music. Ike was also on his phone, having gotten his out not too soon after Firkle did.

Henrietta internally sighed in frustration, disappointed that Firkle wouldn’t go for it, even after she set everything up. As she glanced around for anything else interesting to preoccupy herself with while the boys had their conversation, she noticed something that caught her eye on Firkle’s person. Taking advantage of the fact that Firkle was fully immersed in his music, she reached over and stealthily picked Firkle’s pocket, pulling at the envelope with a quiet “a-ha~!” of triumph.

Stan had turned away from Michael and Pete for a moment and noticed Henrietta picking Firkle’s pocket. He shot her a quizzical look, silently asking what she was doing. Henrietta simply held a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture and then slightly cocked her head in Firkle and Ike’s direction.

Stan still didn’t understand what she was doing, but shrugged it off, returning to his conversation with the other two goths. After another 5 minutes, the three boys had finally finished their conversation and all four goths got up to leave. Firkle was happy that the ordeal was finally over, but was not happy with what Henrietta did, staring daggers at her, which Henrietta only responded to with a smirk. Michael and Pete looked at the both of them, briefly confused as to why Firkle was glaring at Henrietta and she was smirking back at him in return before it clicked for them, Michael shaking his head in disapproval while Pete went over to Firkle and rubbed his back up and down in a comforting gesture. 

The goths then left the restaurant, but before they took even five steps away, Henrietta pretended that she had left something in the restaurant and excused herself. Once back inside, she quickly made her way back to Stan and Ike’s booth and took at the envelope she lifted from Firkle and placed it on the table in front of Ike, giving him a wink as she did so, before turning around and leaving again.

“I thought you said you forgot something in there,” Michael said, his voice without any emotional inflection.

“Nevermind, let’s go” Henrietta replied simply, walking away from the restaurant, leaving behind three increasingly suspicious goths.

“You guys coming?” she asked, noticing that none of them had moved from where she left them.

The other three goths shared a wary glance before following Henrietta.

Back in the restaurant, Stan and Ike were still at the booth, preparing to resume their previously interrupted conversation.

“Aaaah,” Stan called out, stretching his arms over his head, working out the stiffness in his muscles from sitting still for almost an hour, before casually placing one on Ike’s shoulder.

He noticed that Ike had gone still again. Racking his brain for what could possibly be the matter, he stumbled upon what he believed to be the problem and apologized. “Sorry about leaving you hanging like that. I used to hang out with the goths some time ago, but we don’t hang out that much anymore, it was good to see the guys again.” 

Ike’s dick, which had finally calmed down during the nearly hour-long intermission in their conversation, was back on the rise as he caught another whiff of Stan’s musk from when he stretched, and with his crush’s outstretched arm on his shoulder, Ike’s brain was short-circuiting again.

Looking for something else to fill the silence with, Stan thought back to the letter Henrietta had left them with. Glancing over Ike's shoulder he looked at it curiously. It was a plain white envelope with the words " ~~To: cute~~ ~~ **dumb conformist**~~ " faintly legible despite multiple attempts to erase it. Directly beneath it bolded and underlined was " **TO:** **IKE** ". Stan chuckled at Firkle's obvious attempt to hide the fumbled cute dweeb comment with an overly 'loud' direct greeting. 

Ike was still short circuiting from being embraced by Stan and stuttered out, "W-what's so f-funny?" 

Stan moved his hand off of Ike's shoulder and pointed to the faded bit of the envelope. "Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute. This is in Firkle's handwriting. That explains why Henrietta was trying to drag him over here and leave you two to talk." 

Ike couldn't turn any redder between being this close to Stan, hearing him call him cute, and finding out Stan wasn't the only one who thought he was cute his mind was cracking. Ike began to hyperventilate as his eyes became unfocused. 

Stan looked over, saw the panic attack and rushed to calm him down. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, Ike. This is good, relax." His words did little to help the boy so Stan did the only other thing he knew might help. He pulled Ike in for another hug, holding him closer this time and whispered in his ear, "it's ok, Ike. I'm here for you. I'm here to help so please take a deep breath and-" He cut his words short as Ike took a deep breath and let out a low moan as his body shook again over Stan's scent.

Before Stan had time to dismiss the action like before, Ike took another deep breath and moaned into his jacket. Stan blushed as he pulled Ike back from him. "I-Ike? Did- Did you just, uh...moan?"

Ike couldn't look Stan in the eyes; he felt like he was going to die. He just wanted to bury his head like an ostrich. 

Seeing the shame plain on the boy's face Stan places a hand on Ike's chin raising it to force their eyes to meet. "I can't help you if you aren't honest with me and tell me what's going on Ike." 

The familiar sight of Ike's eyes tearing up greeted Stan once again. Stan kept silent with a soft smile on his face waiting for Ike to answer him. Ike's mind was in a panic seeing no way out of the predicament he found himself in. Ike whimpered out meekly, "please don't be mad. I never wanted you to find out, e-especially ‘cuz you love my brother. I've had a crush on you ever since I was a kid. I thought I could hold back since you already were going out of your way to help me, b-but every time you get close I- I…" Tears stream down his face like rivers, his face is bright as the sunset, and his heart more and more like broken glass. Ike forced himself to look down, not wanting to look Stan in the eye knowing that his feelings could never be returned.

Stan was awestruck. He knew nothing of Ike's feelings and felt like a complete idiot for not picking up on the obvious signs earlier. His mind was running in the circles trying to figure out a way to comfort the boy without leading him astray for crushing his delicate heart. It was then that his eyes landed on the letter. "Look, Ike, I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. I had no idea that I was making you so uncomfortable being this close. Honestly I'm about as flattered as I am surprised. Out of all the boys I never expected you to have a crush on me. "

Ike slid his hand under the table top and pulled at his shirt trying to cover up his secret. Stan saw the action out of the corner of his eye and as he was about to question Ike about it, Ike spoke up, "I wouldn't say that you being close makes me u-uncomfortable. It's more like warm, or uh...h-happy." 

Stan smirked as he put two and two together. Before he had time to think it through his body already started to move. Stan leaned in and kissed Ike on the cheek, his hand traveled down Ike's chest. Ike froze from the kiss and his tears evaporated from the scarlet blush overtaking his cheeks from the touch. As Stan's hand moved ever lower Ike managed to whimper out, 

"S-Stan? W-What are- Ahh!"

Stan's hand caressed Ike's pelvis just below the boy's belt. Stan was quickly slipping into a lust haze as Ike's breathing became sporadic and filled with moans. Stan breathed his hot breath into Ike's neck, covering Ike's skin in goosebumps. "Well if I really do make you _happy_ by being close like this. I wouldn't be really helping you if I didn't take _responsibility."_

Ike was clinging to his shirt pulling it as far down as possible as his chest heaved up and down from the unexpected turn in Stan's actions. Gently Stan's hand covered Ike's and forced it to let go of the shirt. Stan then moved Ike's hand to rest on the table with the soft instructions, "I'll take care of you little buddy, but you have to keep your hands on the table. If they move, I'll stop." 

Stan ran his hand down Ike's chest again, taking note of how erect the boy's nipples were and how hard Ike bit into his lip as the teasing touch of his grazed them. Back at Ike's pelvis the boy's eyes clamped shut and his nails curled into his hand. Internally Ike was drowning in anxiety and lust. The idea of Stan's hand inching ever closer to his boyhood both enticed and terrified the poor child.

Finally Stan's torturously slow hand rested at the base of Ike's boyhood. Suddenly the cocky smirk on Stan's face was replaced with a look of surprise and confusion. Stan had fully expected to feel the hard length of a horny teenager when he reached Ike's groin. He didn't expect said erection to be as wide as his hand and running down the boy's trousers like a snake.

Stan kept the look of bewilderment on his face as he placed his palm against the hot throbbing member and slowly followed it from the very base where it connected with the shy boys pelvis all the way down the boys right pant leg past where Stan can feel the seam of Ike's briefs till it tampered off right above Ike's knee. The slow soft embrace had Ike knelt over the tabletop panting, his vision was blurred, his entire body felt like it was engulfed in fire, and all he could think of was how his crush was touching his erection and hadn't run away from it's insane size yet.

As Stan's hand reached the end of the length he gently rubbed at the sensitive tip, smirking as Ike covered his mouth with his arm in an attempt to mask his moan. Soon a dark wet spot began to form on Ike's pant leg as Stan relentlessly rubbed the rough fabric across the exposed gland. Stan leaned in and whispered smiling, "are you ok, Ike? No wonder you were fidgeting so much and blushing so deeply. I guess I can't call you my 'little' buddy anymore. huh?" 

Ike withdrew his mouth from his sleeve trying to apologize between gasps and light moans. "I-I'm s-saahhry St-Stan. I c-can't help it. Your hand feels s-so soft. I know I'm a freak, it's why I was so scared to tell you how I feel." 

Stan's smile shifted to a frown contemplating how scared and self-conscious Ike must be to feel shame instead of pride for his size. Stan kissed Ike on the neck as his palm and fingers wrapped around the boy's cockhead. 

The simple action made Ike see stars as his eyes snapped open and his mouth bit down on his sleeve again in a lustful moan.

Stan began to twist his hand clockwise then counterclockwise a few inches each direction as he said shamelessly into Ike's ear, "There is no reason you should ever feel ashamed of this blessing of yours. Even though I can't be your boyfriend since I'm married to your brother I'd gladly give you some hands on training so you can confidently _dominate_ whoever is lucky enough to get you as their partner. It's as Kenny always says, 'a cock like this deserves to be worshiped.' hmhmhm~." Stan made sure to moan Kenny's quote into Ike's ear as he tightened his grip on Ike's ~~boy~~ manhood slightly.

Ike's knuckles were white as he gripped the table with all his might. The boy practically screamed into his sleeve at the added stimulation mixed with Stan's words. Ike's butt cheeks clenched and his hips thrust into Stan's hand. Stan's eyes were wide as Ike's body convulsed and shuddered. Stan dared not move an inch scared that he might send Ike over the edge. After almost a full minute of Ike spasming and moaning loudly into his arm sleeve he lay still on the cold tabletop panting heavily. His body gave off a random shutter every now and again as he attempted to recover from his dry orgasm.

Ike peeled his lips away from his now damp sleeve and turned his head to look as Stan. Stan's face was equal parts amused and concerned. Softly and with more than a hint of a chuckle in his voice Stan asked, "You okay buddy? Did you...cum?" 

It was finally Ike's turn to chuckle, "Hmhmhm, as close to it as I've ever been at least. That was amazing."

Stan's amusement changed to confusion from the comment. "W-Wait, was that your first orgasm? Have you um... Never came?" 

Ike blushed deeper as he simply shook his head and asked, "I-Is that weird?" 

Stan chuckled and kissed the insecure boy's forehead. "Not so much weird as unfortunate." Then, with a lecherous grin, Stan moved his palm from the boy’s precum soaked pants and slowly gave them a lick. Ike's eyes widened, he let out another cute whine as Stan lustfully sucked on his damp digits savoring the young boy's flavor. Once done Stan said, "Guess we'll need to fix that then, hmhmhm." 

Ike was again hard as granite, but this time kept eye contact with Stan as he bashfully bit his lip and nervously reached down to touch Stan's own tenting jeans. 

As his fingers grazed the tip though the sound of the restaurant's front door ringing open jolted both boys to sit bolt upright. In walked a family of four and both Stan and Ike locked eyes and began to laugh from their shared anxiety attack. Stan pulled Ike into a hug and whispered laughter still in his voice, "maybe we should continue this 'hands on training' elsewhere." 

Ike giggled and bashfully admitted, "As fun as that sounds Stan, um...I can't really go anywhere without, you know...Flashing my junk at everyone."

Stan laughed and hugged the boy tighter drawing out a weak moan of Stan's name from his love struck pupil. "Good point, but I have an idea." Stan separated from the hug and removed his jacket. Ike blushed as Stan draped it over the smaller kid and stood, beckoning Ike to follow him. 

Ike's heart was beating as hard and fast as a rabbit’s as he bit his lip and stood up nervously. The jacket fell to Stan's waist when worn so as Ike stood up the jacket fell to his knees. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief as only the tip of Ike's cock peeked from under the jacket. Stan gave Ike another hug making sure the boy could feel Stan's still very hard cock tucked into his waistband. As they separated, Stan grabbed hold of Ike's hand and tugged him along, "C'mon, I'll show you someplace fun."

Ike shyly smiled at the beaming perv that married his brother. He grabbed the unopened letter from Firkle, holding it to his chest, and followed. 

END CHAP 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
